Evolution
Evolution & Digixros ver. TAIKI is an insert song from Digimon Xros Wars. It was performed by featuring . It is the theme song for OmegaShoutmon, though it is often used for Shoutmon DX as well. Its counterpart is Evolution & Digixros ver. KIRIHA, ZekeGreymon's insert theme. Song Information Lyrics Lyrics in red indicate lyrics from Wada Kouji, while lyrics in blue indicate lyrics from Tanimoto Takayoshi. Lyrics in black indicate lyrics from both singers. Japanese= 热い誓いが心にくれた 时空を超える奇迹のエボリューション 勇気と友情　架け桥にして 未来の自分に遭え 魂震える友の情热が　眠れる何かを起こすぜ さあ燃え上がれ　不灭のクロスハート 底知れぬパワー　吹き上げろ 悪の大地の运命(さだめ)を変えるため 强く吠えろ　爪を立てろ Get Back Good World! クロスハート! 确かめたのは戦う决意 安らぎを舍て　再びあの场所へ おれに托した仲间のために 未来をあきらめない 胸に刻まれた几多の出会いが　自分の何かを変えるぜ さあ燃え上がれ　我らはクロスハート 绝望さえもバネにしろ 七つの国の悪梦を打ち砕き 强く変われ　友を守れ Get Back Good World! クロスハート! たとえ行く手が巨大な闇でも 仲间の绊が照らしてくれるはずさ おれとおまえで进化を越えるぜ 高まる想い　今ひとつに燃える Evolution & Digixros Evolution & Digixros 金色の巨体 この沸き起こる力 The Final War For Digital World 明日(あす)をつかみとれ! 希望が导く　胜利のルートが 辉く彼方に见えたぜ さあ燃え上がれ　不灭のクロスハート 底知れぬパワー　吹き上げろ 悪の大地の运命(さだめ)を変えるため 强く吠えろ　爪を立てろ 强く変われ　友を守れ 强く! 强く! 强く进め! Get Back Good World! クロスハート! |-| Romanized= atsui chikai ga kokoro ni kureta jikuu wo koeru kiseki no EBORUUSHON yuuki to yuujou kakehashi ni shite mirai no jibun ni ae tamashii furueru tomo no jounetsu ga nemureru nanika wo okosu ze saa moe agare fumetsu no KUROSU HAATO sokoshirenu PAWAA fuki agero aku no daichi no sadame wo kaeru tame tsuyoku hoero tsume wo tatero Get Back Good World! KUROSU HAATO! tashikameta no wa tatakau ketsui yasuragi wo sute futatabi ano basho e ore ni takushita nakama no tame ni mirai wo akiramenai mune ni kizamareta ikuta no deai ga jibun no nanika wo kaeru ze saa moe agare warera wa KUROSU HAATO zetsubou sae mo BANE ni shiro nanatsu no kuni no akumu wo uchi kudaki tsuyoku kaware tomo wo mamore Get Back Good World! KUROSU HAATO! tatoe yukute ga kyodai na yami demo nakama no kizuna ga terashitekureru hazu sa ore to omae de shinka wo koeru ze takamaru omoi ima hitotsu ni moeru Evolution & Digixros Evolution & Digixros kin'iro no kyotai kono waki okoru chikara The Final War For Digital World asu wo tsukami tore! kibou ga michibiku shouri no RUUTO ga kagayaku kanata ni mieta ze saa moe agare fumetsu no KUROSU HAATO sokoshirenu PAWAA fuki agero aku no daichi no sadame wo kaeru tame tsuyoku hoero tsume wo tatero tsuyoku kaware tomo wo mamore tsuyoku! tsuyoku! tsuyoku susume! Get Back Good World! KUROSU HAATO! |-| English= This hot oath belongs to my heart Liberating through space and time, a miraculous Evolution Turning courage and friendship into a bridge To meet their future self My soul is overflowing with passion of my friends What's sleeping within, it'll bring fourth! Now, burn up! The undying Xros Heart! Blow away everything with your bottomless Power! To take back the fate from these evil grounds Shout stronger! Bare up your claws! Get Back! Good World! Xros Heart! What I realized about is a determination to fight I abandon tranquility, to bring back this place once again I've entrusted for the sake of my allies That I'll never give up on the future Carving though my chest with so many encounters What's happened to themselves, it'll change! Now, burn up! We are Xros Heart! Turn your despair into a spring! To break apart the nightmares from the seven kingdoms Change stronger! Protect our friends! Get Back! Good World! Xros Heart! Even if the farthest destination is a huge darkness The bonds of our allies will surely light their way! You and I will surpass the evolution Our pounding feelings, will now become one! Burn up! Evolution & DigiXros! Evolution & DigiXros! The golden giant Who brings fourth this power The Final War for Digital World! Seize it towards tomorrow! The hope will guide us to the Route of victory I see the shining horizon over there! Now, burn up! The undying Xros Heart! Blow away everything with your bottomless Power! To take back the fate from these evil grounds Shout stronger! Bare up your claws! Change stronger! Protect our friends! Stronger! Stronger! Advance stronger! Get Back! Good World! Xros Heart! Category:Fusion Music